1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices and the like. More particularly, it relates to movable functional elements to create a compact mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile telephones and similar communication devices are rapidly expanding in use and function. Such devices are providing Internet access, personal information management and facsimile, messaging in addition to telephone communication. To accomplish this there is a need to provide keyboards compatible with the more complex applications to which the mobile device are now being adapted. Full function keyboards, such as the standard QWERTY typing array of keys and buttons, are difficult to provide while maintaining the compact size required in the mobile device. Such devices on the market today are cumbersome and often require a separate belt pouch for carrying the mobile device on the person of the user. Other functional elements such as displays, cameras, speakers and the like also need to be provided on mobile communication devices in a compact manner.
There are presently a variety of devices commercially available to reveal hidden functional elements such as keypads. However, these devices are generally simple hinge constructions with a pivoting part hinged on a base structure.